Stripperella: the Movie
Stripperella: the Movie is an upcoming american adult live action comedy drama film Rated: R (For Nudity, Strong Sex Scenes, Action Violence and Language) Cast *Amanda Seyfried as Erotica Jones/Stripperella *Emily Browning as Giselle *Karen Gillan as Persephone *Larry David as Cheif Stroganoff *Tom Green as Special Agent 14 *J.B.Smoove and Matt Sloan as Hal and Bernard *Gina Gershon as Pushy Galore *Anikka Albright as Catt *Romi Rain as Herself *TBA as Karen *TBA as Matt *Rebecca Love as Sarah Jones *Carrot Top as Cheapo *Stan Lee About the Film This film is about 22 year-old Erotica Jones, a Graduate College Student who spend time with her friends at day and working as a Stripper at night. After Graduation, she has a Girlfriend named Karen & a Boyfriend named Matt plus she's got a bright future...but when she saw the News that her Father is killed by Pushy Galore, a Model who makes items out of Animal Skin. Erotica's 41 year-old mother Sarah Jones presented a gift that Erotica's father left for her..a advanced Spy gear, now she will do anything to avenge her father and become a superhero known as the sexy and famous Stripperella. A Stripper at night and Superhero at later night, now she's on a hot adventure to stop Pushy Galore. The Movie Prologue: Erotica's Father gives her daughter an advice 12 years ago, Erotica Jones, a 10 year-old 5th grader amazed the students at the gym with a pole dance trick that made her body flexible and her teacher was surprised that Erotica was given a gift; by doing the amazing things that people didn't succeed. Later that afternoon after school, Erotica & her best friends Karen and Giselle meets Matt who was a 11 year-old 6th grader and was an expert in video recording by his friend, Catt; a 12 year-old blonde babe. That day on, they success anything and at nightfall at Erotica's house, her father tells Erotica something that will make her famous in the future. Erotica's Father: 'In life, everyone gets a shot to be a somebody, plus your talent will grow if you can succeed on anything with friends, family and most of all...yourself' And with her father's advice, Erotica grows up with her pole dancing skills and excellent grades in both Middle school & High school, but what she didn't know is that her breasts grew from 32D in 7th grade to 34D at Graduation and started College. So her Mom gets her the after-school job in the Tender Loins making extra money, earning tips, making love to girls between kissing and wine making, plus she'll one day become famous. But on the video monitor on an island west of Los Angeles, Pushy Galore knew that Erotica is going to become more famous than her, so she plans to take revenge on her Father, but only after Erotica graduates college. The Beginning In Present Day, Los Angeles. Erotica Jones wakes up early at 7 AM with her best friend Karen getting ready for College Graduation and they drove in their Hybrid Car to the University in Beverly Hills. They got their Diploma at the ceremony and Erotica's Mom Sarah hug her daughter that she is proud to succeed in life and Matt arrived to remind them that he planned a party in Malibu at his mansion, so Erotica and Karen are invited. At the Mansion for the graduation party, Karen greets Catt and she got a job in the Tender Loins so she can be Erotica's partner, she tells her that Erotica is in the bedroom with Matt earning a hot present. Catt walks to the bedroom door and she saw Erotica having hot sex doing Cowgirl, Anal and Missionary with her large 36E breasts shaken, then she joined them for a 3-way orgy. The next morning, Erotica Jones got a phone call from her mother Sarah that her father was killed in the large Boat explosion and they went to a memorial service at sea honoring Erotica's Dad then later that night, she and her mom have lesbian sex to clear their mind. The following day, Erotica was called in by her mom to the CIA for a last will. Sarah presented Erotica a spy agent gear that will be used in combat and she earns a superhero name...Stripperella. Rise of a Superhero She trains by using her Spy Gear on taking out target boards, Speed Bagging and pole dancing, her training passed by doing a new trick called 'The bear hug kiss', so Stripperella tests it on her mother and they both kiss in passion. At nightfall in the Tender Loins, Erotica did her pole dance with her partner Catt, then she did 'The bear hug kiss' that made them both a lot of money. As Erotica collects the $100 Bills, her belly button device shakes and she quickly changes into Stripperella Costume to do her first assignment. She drove on her Hybrid Motorcycle to the sinking boat where a 18 year-old Female Teenager is trapped with water up to her neck, she went underwater and use her scuba gear to rescue the Teenager. Stripperella asks her who did this and the Teen reply 'It was Pushy Galore who is luring you to my rescue', the Fans cheered for Stripperella on her success. At the large Blimp hideout, Pushy Galore was having sex with a female teacher using her strap-on while wearing their Tiger Nightdress when she got word that Stripperella has succeed on rescuing a Teenager from a sinking boat, she asks that her project 'The Sun Cannon' is near to completion and all she needs is a large Emerald. For 1 week, Stripperella has rose to fame by stopping crime in Downtown LA, helping kids in Elementary School about safety, cleaning up the park, putting Cheapo in bars, and training Middle-School Girls in Yoga workout. She also have Lesbian Sex with a pornstar Romi Rain. Later that evening after completing another mission, Erotica saw Cat seeing how she was doing. Catt asks her that one person might know the identity of Stripperella and no one must know about this, Erotica will keep it secret and they both have Lesbian Sex. Erotica's Mom made a terrible mistake and forgives her The next morning at the Community Pool, Erotica, Giselle, Persephone and Karen were swimming when Sarah told them that Pushy Galore is planning to rob the Emerald at the Bank tonight, plus she has to work as a security guard. Erotica told her Mom that Stripperella will be there to help out. Persephone thinks it could be a trap but Karen knows that nothing bad could happen, then Sarah & Erotica decide to swim while they mind on the plan. Later that evening at the National Bank, Sarah was guarding the Emerald as a Police Officer when Pushy Galore's 4 Solders move in to attack, but Stripperella shows up and did her Martial Arts moves to take them out. Sarah thanked her for covering the Emerald and she asked her that Pushy Galore is going to steal the Emerald so she can use the 'Sun Cannon' to destroy anything in it's path, and she can't let that happen. But before Stripperella can respond, Pushy Galore shows up by shooting a rocket made out of Lion skin blowing up a wall sending Stripperella across and got knocked out. Pushy said thanks for letting her get the Emerald and now she's going to prepare the 'Sun Cannon' so she can destroy Los Angeles, Sarah takes Stripperella with her to safety as Pushy Galore makes her exit with the Emerald. At Persephone's house, Sarah arrives with Stripperella waking up and Persephone took her in the shower to clean the minor bruises. Stripperella knows that Sarah saved her life and decides to revieal her truth, but when she changed into her red bra and panty, Sarah appeared and started crying as she told Erotica that she is sorry for almost getting themselves killed, and Erotica kisses her as she starts making love, then Catt, Karen and Persephone joined to do a Lesbian Orgy. Saving the Day Erotica decides to stop Pushy Galore from destroying Los Angeles with the 'Sun Cannon', so she gets her mom Sarah including her friends Catt, Persephone, Karen and Giselle to team up with her. Then after getting their Spy Weapons and gear, they head towards Pushy Galore's Hideout. At the Factory Hideout, Pushy Galore in her sexy clothes loads the 'Sun Cannon' on her blimp and prepares for takeoff when Stripperella and her Friends arrived, they take out some guards with their Karate attacks while Stripperella, Catt & Sarah board the Blimp as it launches. Pushy Galore tests the 'Sun Cannon' by destroying the Bank and using its Gravity to collect the money, she is about to fire at Beverly Hills when Stripperella & Catt attacks her and shuts off the 'Sun Cannon' they duel it out with Karate. Then Pushy Galore uses her 6 arms to bear-hug her and starts squeezing with her arms, but Stripperella asks if she can kiss one last time before she gets killed and Pushy Galore agrees as they tonuge-kiss, then at the last moment, Sarah knocks Pushy Galore out cold and they destroy the 'Sun Cannon' as the Blimp landed in the beach on the water. Pushy Galore was arrested and the Police thanked Stripperella for saving Los Angeles with help for Sarah Jones, Catt, Persephone, Karen and Giselle. Then the Team head for the Tender Loins for some Lesbian Orgy Sex. Conclusion After the mission, Erotica, Catt, Karen, Persephone, Giselle and Karen did their Lesbian Orgy Sex at the Tender Loins celebrating their mission success. The ending shows Erotica meeting up with Matt at the Park and agree to enjoy their Relationship. Erotica's belly button shakes and she changes into Stripperella to head for a new mission. Quotes (First Lines of the Movie) (At the Elementary School Gym, 10 students were exercising in Yoga) Young Erotica Jones: 'Maybe I can do something amazing that no one can succeed, I think I'll do a dance trick (She did a Yoga move, but she put both hands on the tall pole) whoa!' (Then she did a dance move by moving backside and did a spin pose) Young Erotica Jones: 'Wow. I never did that before, I think i'm becoming...flexable' (She twist her arms) Female Gym teacher: 'Erotica, can I talk to your parents tonight at your house?' Young Erotica Jones: 'I think so' Young Erotica Jones: (She sees Catt appear in her hot dress) 'Who are you?' Young Catt: 'The name's Catt, I am new here in Beverly Hills and I think we're gonna be friends' (Then she kiss Erotica in the cheek as she blushed) Young Erotica Jones: (Giggles) 'That turns me on' (At Erotica Jones's House around dinner, her Gym Teacher talks to Erotica's mother Sarah and Erotica's father) Female Gym Teacher: 'You wouldn't believe what Erotica did, she did an amazing pole dance showing her athletic tricks, her flexable skills are amazed and her melons on her chest is size 30D' Sarah Jones: 'Really? So what is your point?' Female Gym Teacher: 'The Principle and I want your daughter to be in Gymnastics, she might get a great Education' Erotica's Father: 'Let me give you some advice, Erotica...In life, everyone gets 1 shot to be a somebody, plus your talent will grow if you can succeed on anything with friends, family and most of all...yourself' Young Erotica Jones: 'I think it'll be great, daddy' (After Erotica and her friends Graduate High School, her Mom gets her a Job at the Tender Loins) Sarah Jones: 'This is where you'll be working this summer, maybe you'll attract a few people' 18 year-old Erotica Jones: 'I guess this will be perfect' 19 year-old Giselle: 'I'm Giselle, I'll be Erotica's friend to support her through the work shifts' 19 year-old Persephone: 'And I'm Persephone, I can help her with the needs, I'll be her best friend making sure she makes money' 18 year-old Erotica Jones: 'I like to learn about Pole tricks and how to make wine flavors...not to mention my Breasts are 34D' 19 year-old Persephone: 'Your melons are soft, can I rub them?' Sarah Jones: 'Go ahead, you can rub my daughter's melons as employers' (Then Persephone rubbed Erotica's breasts with her hands as Sarah rubs her big breasts also) (Meanwhile at a secret enemy's hideout, a villain named Pushy Galore saw Erotica Jones get the job at the 'Tender Loins') Pushy Galore: 'So this Erotica Jones is growing up to be famous? Well, no matter. When she graduates College and becomes a star, I'll give her father a lesson he won't forget...Soon the City of LA will be mine!' (Laughing evil) (Then the Main Title appears in 3-D) (Erotica Jones now at age 22 in Present day wakes up at 7:00 Am with her 23 year-old best friend Karen at the 5-star Apartment) Erotica Jones: 'Today's the big day, Karen' Karen: 'I know what that mean' Erotica Jones & Karen: 'Our College Graduation!' (Cheers) (They showered, ate breakfast, dress in their Black Graduation clothes and drove in the Hybrid Car) (After the Graduation Ceremony) Sarah Jones: 'Congratulations, Erotica. I am so proud of you' Erotica Jones: 'Thanks, Mom. Now I got a bright Future for my Friends, a Job Carrier and my boyfriend Matt...not to mention he's throwing a party for College Graduates' Gisele: 'Erotica, we're going to the beach for the afternoon' Erotica Jones: 'Tell Dad I'll be spending the night at the Beach Mansion, see ya, mom' (Then she left on the Hybrid Car) (At the Tender Loins that evening, Catt performs in audition talent by doing a hot dance as a maid, then she removes it showing her black bra and panty as she goes in heat, then she removes her black bra showing her clean breasts) Catt: 'My name is Catt and I'm an Amish Virgin.' Persephone: (She becomes suprised) 'Wow, That's...hot' Catt: (She puts on her black bra) 'I want to let ya know that I like to work here, if there is gonna be smoking, lesbian sex with Erotica, language and I really want to be her Softcore partner' Manager: 'You're hired' Catt: (She becomes happy) 'Really? Thank you, that was nice to offer me a Job. Now I shall go to Erotica's College Graduation Party and give her a surprise gift' (Cat got to her bag and puts on her shorts) Persephone: 'Congratulations. I'm Persephone and I'm Erotica's best friend, it's nice to meet you.' Catt: (She pulls out a Cigarette and a lighter from her purse) Yeah, yeah. Just save it, Bitch. (Then she lights it, took a puff and blew smoke at Persephone) I'll be Erotica's sex partner on 1 condition...you just make sure you stay out of my way. Got it?' (Then she left for Erotica's College Graduation Party) Erotica Jones: (She hops in bed naked landing on Matt) 'My boobs are now at Size 36E, my hair is long and beautiful...plus I can make love to any girl in the Tender Loins for bonus tips with my big tits. But I hate Giant Crabs (She kisses Matt and strip herself nude for hot sex) now fuck me' (Then Erotica and Matt begin kissing as they start having Sex) (At the Mansion with the evening pool party going on, Catt arrived in her Biker jacket wearing her black bra & shorts) Catt: 'Do you know where Erotica is? I need to tell her I got a job at the Tender Loins' Giselle: 'She's upstairs with he boyfriend making love, it's her College Graduation gift' Karen: 'Erotica is in exotic heat and she's doing Missionary Sex with her boyfriend Matt, how about you strip naked and make love with them both.' Catt: 'Maybe I can suprise her by doing a 3-Way' (She grabs a can of beer, opens it and drinks as she went upstairs) (In a private bedroom during the College Graduation Party, Erotica is doing Missionary Position on her naked body as she starts moaning and her big breasts are shaken while her vagina is getting thrusted) Erotica Jones: (Moaning) 'Oh, Matt. This is the best Graduation present I ever have! Keep fucking me' (Then she tongue kiss and wraps her arms around Matt during Missionary) Catt: (She opens the door sipping a can of beer) 'Uh, Erotica?' (She spits the beer out of her mouth seeing Erotica and Matt naked in bed) What the hell is this?' Erotica Jones: (Gasp!) 'Catt, what are you doing here? Matt and I are in bed having a little me-time' Matt: 'Could you come in later?' Catt: 'I wanted to see if I can join you, plus you'll make a bigger orgasm with my help. The more, the merrier' (She removes her Biker jacket, bra and panty showing her breasts and vagina) now get relaxed, my bitch. It's gonna be a wild ride' (She makes love to Matt and Erotica in bed) (The next Morning at 7 Am while Catt is sleeping naked in bed, Erotica wakes up in the nude with a phone call and as she puts on her pajama robe, she answers it) Erotica Jones: 'Hello?' (She puts on her pajamas) (Sarah Jones): 'Erotica, we got some very bad news! Your Father was on his way to your Party so he can give you a Graduation Gift, but...he got killed on the boat when it exploded and there were no sign of his body, I'm very sorry' (Sobs) Erotica Jones: 'What? (She hangs up the phone and walk to the hallway, then she broke down crying) Father!' (Persephone appeared and conforts her) (On the Large Boat, a memorial service is held) Manager: 'And so, we say good bye to Erotica Jones's father. He was a good husband, a wonderful parent and also help others in time of need' (Sarah comforts Erotica) (Then they head back to shore for dinner on the pier) (Later that night after the Memorial Service, Sarah in her green nightdress is drinking a glass of Wine and she walked to Erotica in her Bedroom) Sarah Jones: 'I know you miss your father, Erotica. He was a good parent and took care of us' Erotica Jones: (She brush her hair) 'Yeah, he knew I was gonna do great things' Sarah Jones: (She puts her hands on Erotica's face) 'How about I cheer you up with a Mom/Daughter Softcore activity' (Then she kiss her in the lips and removes Erotica's purple tanktop & panty) Erotica Jones: (Moans happy) 'Wow, Mom. You look so hot and talented, let's make love right now' (She removes Sarah's green nightdress and they both hop in bed) (Erotica and Sarah tonuge-kiss as they press their breasts and wrap their arms each other) (Then Sarah licks Erotica's vagina while her daughter rubs her big breasts) Erotica Jones: (Moaning) 'Mom, I'm so sexy. Just keep going' (Then Erotica licks Sarah's vagina as her mom licks her breasts on the nipple) Sarah Jones: (Moaning soft) 'Wow, Erotica. I'm so horny, eat my vagina!' (Erotica licks Sarah's vagina, then she uses her fingers to thrust her) (2 minutes later, Erotica Jones and her mom Sarah scissor hard as they grind their vaginas) Erotica Jones & Sarah Jones: (Moaning loud) (5 minutes later, they burst into orgasm and they lay together on the bed as Sarah kiss Erotica in the lips) Erotica Jones: 'That was the best lesbian Sex I had' Sarah Jones: 'How about tomorrow, I want to show you a gift that your Father has left ya before he died' Erotica Jones: 'Ok, now let's get some sleep' (The next morning at the LAPD Headquarters, Sarah Jones took her daughter Erotica into a secret Spy Chamber) Sarah Jones: 'Welcome to the top secret Spy Chamber, it's been built by Chief Stroganoff' Erotica Jones: 'Who is Chief Stroganoff?' Chief Stroganoff: (He appears) 'That would be me. I'm Chief Stroganoff, I built this Spy Chamber for a person who can protect the Los Angeles P.D. You must be Erotica Jones, I heard about the passing of your father' Erotica Jones: 'He was a good parent to me, so could you tell me why you called me here?' Sarah Jones: 'Your father left something in his Will, he wanted me to give you the suitcase if anything happened to him' Erotica Jones: (She opens it and sees a Superhero Costume) 'This must be a costume...and it has a card that says 'Agent 69' CIA Agent: 'Actually it's an Superhero Costume, your father created it while you were in High School and you should have it' Erotica Jones: 'I'll treasure it always' Sarah Jones: 'Now what Superhero name should we give you? (She thinks) Wonder Woman and She-Hulk is already taken' Erotica Jones: (She sees her Ad on Playboy and finds the right Hero Name) I got it. I'll be known as...the sexy Stripperella!' Chief Stroganoff: 'Excellent name, we'll start by placing a device on your belly-button' Erotica Jones: 'That would be nice' (Later that night in Erotica's Bedroom Apartment, Erotica and Karen are kissing in a bubble bath) Erotica Jones: 'So my father left me a Superhero Costume in his Will and I think this City needs a superhero (Moans) (Then she lick Karen's left breast) They also added a device on my belly-button' Karen: 'I would like to see a superhero on the Newspaper (Pants) you got the hang of breast licking' Erotica Jones: 'In the morning, I'll be going to the CIA disguised as Stripperella. But right now, let's lick our breasts in bubbles' (Then they both lick each other's nipples) Catt: (She asks a Male Young Adult) 'It's time for you to go towards the ATM Machine, I'll be waiting. (She collects $200) Sucker. If a Fuckin Girl looks like me, they'll be interested in a pathetic piece of crap like you' (Then Catt walks to Erotica finishing up her Night Shift) Catt: 'Here ya go, you earned yourself evening Tip. (She hands Erotica $50 as she places it on her big breasts) By the way, Erotica. You look hot as a Softcore Chick with big Titties Erotica Jones: (Giggles) 'Catt, I like your sense of humor' (Then she kiss Catt in the lips) (Stripperella arrives to the CIA in her sexy Superhero costume) Stripperella: 'Agent 69 reporting for duty' Stripperella: 'Sorry, Cheapo. But your days of stealing small money items is over' (Then she knocks Cheapo out cold) Cheapo: 'I think I need a nap' (Then he passes out) Stripperella: 'You must be the famous Romi Rain, can I have your Autograph?' Romi Rain: 'I would like that.....if you have Sex with me' Stripperella: 'Great idea' (10 minutes later at Romi Rain's house, Stripperella and Romi Rain is scissoring hard naked in bed) Stripperella & Romi Rain: (Moaning loud) (Then they made a big Orgasm and they kiss in the lips with their big breasts shaken after doing Lesbian Sex) News Reporter: 'Who is this Stripperella, and how is she keeping Los Angeles safe? Find out on the 11:00 Pm News' Pushy Galore: (She is smoking a cigarette naked when she hear the news) 'So the famous Stripperella is making the City safe (She took a puff and blew smoke, then she puts it out as she strips naked to use her strap-on she's wearing) well, I'll take her on once I get the Diamond for my weapon' (Then Pushy Galore uses her Strap-On to thrust in Missionary Thrust on the Female's Vagina) Pushy Galore: (Moaning)! 'Take it in, slut chick' Female: (Moaning) 'It's so good!' (At Erotica's Bedroom Apartment after doing a mission assignment on stopping a Bank Robbery, Erotica strips off her Spy costume and took a hot shower when Catt came in wearing a black bra, leather jacket, shorts and tap shoes for a visit) Catt: 'Can I talk to ya?' Erotica Jones: 'I'm just getting ready for bed, so pour me a glass of wine and we'll chat' (10 minutes later after they showered, Erotica drinks a glass of red wine naked in bed as Catt lights a cigarette) Catt: 'So how was your evening?' (She takes a puff and blows smoke) Erotica Jones: 'I made extra tips on the owl shift, with boob shaking, pole spin and stuff' (She gives Catt a sip of wine) Catt: 'Well, you might want to keep the press from finding out the identity of Stripperella. So no one, not ever you mom can know, we must never know her secret revealed' Erotica Jones: 'I promise, now let's have Sex before I get some shuteye' (She removes her bra and panty as Catt finish the cigarette and puts it out) (They both tongue-kiss, lick their breasts, eat their vagina and scissor hard for 10 minutes, then they burst an orgasm) Erotica Jones & Catt: (Moaning) (Then Catt left as Erotica went to sleep naked in bed with the lights off) (At the outdoor Pool, Erotica talks to her mom Sarah in the water while Persephone and Giselle is sunbathing) Erotica Jones: 'You think Pushy Galore might rob the Emerald?' (She swims with Sarah in the deep end) Sarah Jones: (She and Erotica are floating up to their shoulder) 'Not really. I added the Security Alarm in the Lobby, so the Emerald will be safe' Erotica Jones: 'Stripperella won't allow to let Pushy Galore succeed (She gets splashed by Sarah) Ok, you asked for it' (Giggles) Sarah Jones: 'Here comes the water attack' (She splashed a water stream at Erotica then she kisses her in the lips) Persephone: 'Wow, those 2 are in love' Karen: (She is sunbathing) 'At least the city is safe' Sarah Jones: 'Thank you, Stripperella. You helped out protecting the Emerald' Stripperella: 'No problem, I can handle anything a Superhero can dish out' Sarah Jones: 'We'll chat later, but we gotta get the Emerald to safety before Pushy Galore gets to it, or she'll use the 'Sun Cannon' to destroy Los Angeles' (But then Pushy Galore shows up in her Lion Jacket with a Rocket Launcher) Pushy Galore: 'Say 'Rocket Bust', slut dudette!' Stripperella: 'GET DOWN! (She protects Sarah) (Then the Rocket fires at the wall making an opening as Stripperella got sent flying 15 across the Bank's Lobby) Sarah Jones: 'You Bitch! How could you? Pushy Galore: 'I'm just getting my business complete with ya (Then she takes the Emerald) Now if you excuse me, I gotta prepare the 'Sun Cannon' for me to steal $100 Million all over Los Angeles...and you might wanna take Stripperella to safety. See ya, Bitch Milf!' (Evil Laugh) (She leaves) Sarah Jones: 'I gotta take you to safety...and I know a safehouse' (At Persephone's House, Sarah shows up with Stripperella starting to wake up) Persephone: 'Sarah, what happend?' Sarah Jones: 'We got attacked by Pushy Galore and she took the Emerald, but Stripperella's ok. She got a few bruses' Stripperella: (Moans) 'Thanks, I could use a hot shower' Persephone: 'I'll take her in with me' (She takes Stripperella to the bathroom) Sarah Jones: 'It's time for me to tell them the truth that my daughter is Stripperella, they're not going to like this...but I gotta try' (In the Showers, Persephone and Stripperella is rubbing their nude body with the hot water spraying them) Stripperella: 'Thanks for letting me crash here for the night' (Moans) Persephone: 'We're here for you, maybe we can help you get back on your feet' (She scrubs the bruses on Stripperella's back with soap) Stripperella: 'That feels good' (Giggles) (After the shower, Stripperella changes back into Erotica Jones as she puts on her red bra and panty including a pair of sandles) Erotica Jones: 'Mom, I didn't knew you were gonna show up here' Sarah Jones: (She comes in with her black bra and panty) 'Erotica... (Then she starts crying as she hugs her) I'm sorry, I almost got us killed! It's my fault!' Erotica Jones: 'So you know that I'm Stripperella all along? I didn't knew until now.... (Then she laughs) Thank you, Mom! I really needed my Confident back' Sarah Jones: (She smiled as she wipe her tear) 'How about we do a lesbian orgy right now' Erotica Jones: 'Great idea, invite Catt, Karen and Giselle. The more, the merrier!' (Then 15 minutes later, Erotica, her mom Sarah, Catt, Giselle, Karen and Persephone did 1 whole hour of Lesbian Orgy) Erotica Jones: (Moaning) (She is scissoring with her mom Sarah) Catt: 'Take it in, ladies' (She thrust her Strap-on inside Persephone's vagina) Giselle: (Moans in passion) 'Keep bear-hugging me! Just don't stop' (She thrust her vagina with Karen while bear-hugging and kissing in the lips) (After having a Lesbian Orgy, Erotica in her red bra and panty sees her mom Sarah in her black tanktop making a laser gun for the final battle on Pushy Galore tomorrow night) Erotica Jones: 'Mom, you're not considering on fighting against Pushy Galore tomorrow?' Sarah Jones: 'Actually I can't let her destroy Los Angeles or anyone else, I have to avenge your father' Erotica Jones: 'Don't worry, Stripperella will handle the enemy' Stripperella: 'I got something to say before we take on Pushy Galore...this will be a tough mission and won't be easy, but if we work together...we can teach that busty babe she can't control the city even I'm still here' Catt: 'We should just drug her Wine, make her horny and do a lesbian 4-way... (Sarah, Giselle and Persephone look silent) What? I'm a Bitch' Stripperella: 'Now let's go out there and give Pushy Galore what's coming to her' Girls: (Cheering) Stripperella: 'Pushy Galore...It's time for the largest ass-kicking' Pushy Galore: 'Guards, get her!' Pushy Galore: (She uses her 6 arms to squeeze Stripperella) 'Without someone to stop the countdown from letting the Missile hit City Hall, your chance of saving LA has gone down the orgasm' Stripperella: 'Aah! (Struggles to get free) 'Before you kill me, just kiss in my lips' Pushy Galore: 'I'd never made love to another woman, but for your last request...let's tonuge kiss it' (Moans) (She tonuge kiss her) Stripperella: (Moaning soft) Sarah Jones: 'Heads up' (She shoots a electric dart at Pushy Galore) Pushy Galore: (Screams) (Then she pass out) Stripperella: 'Now, Mom. Do it now!' (Sarah Jones press the red button and a yellow beam hits Pushy Galore knocking her out) Pushy Galore: (Moans) 'I really need to have a Missionary sex' Stripperella: (She got out of the machine and reunites with her mom) 'we did it!' Sarah Jones: 'Actually, it was you, Erotica. You manage to save Los Angeles from a Bomb and proved that you're going to be famous, now the prophecy is fulfilled' (At the Tender Loins after Stripperella saved Los Angeles from a threat and defeated Pushy Galore, the Women have a lesbian party while being naked) Sarah Jones: (Giggles) 'I'm so wasted, I could use a tongue kiss' (Her Vagina gets eaten by Persephone) Giselle: 'Me too' (She kisses Sarah) Catt: 'Save some kissing for me' (Laughs) (Then she sip a can of beer) (Last Lines of the Movie) Erotica Jones: 'Thank you, Matt. If it wasn't for you and my Mom, then the city would have been taken over by Pushy Galore' Matt: 'Right now, my Destiny...is you' (Just as they are about to kiss, Erotica's belly button device shakes) Erotica Jones: 'I got a meeting to catch, but meet me at my Apartment later tonight, we'll make love' (Then she ran) (Then she changes into her Stripperella Costume ready for crime fighting) Stripperella: 'Look out, evil-doers. Stripperella is in town!' (She leaps onto her Hybrid Cycle and as she did a air trick, the movie ends) (End Credits) Soundtrack 1. Stripperella (Main Theme) 2. Erotica's Childhood Past 3. College Graduation 4. Erotica's Love Machine 5. The death of Erotica's Father 6. Sarah and Erotica's passion 7. Birth of Stripperella 8. Cheapo crushed 9. Pushy Galore's plan 10. Bank Robbery 11. Lesbian Orgy Heat 12. Stripperella's Speech 13. The Battle begins 14. Stripperella VS Pushy Galore 15. Mission Accomplished 16. Happy Ending 17. Eminem- Berserk. 18. Kid Rock- Cowboy. 19. I want your Touch 20. Porn to be Alive 21. Shark Babes Category:Movies Category:R-Rated Movies Category:NC-17 Category:Adult animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Teamwork Category:Stripperella Category:Friendship Category:Softcore Category:Comedy